This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. A primary focus of the DDKCRC is to create a research infrastructure to: 1) develop and train clinical research professionals, research coordinators, and research staff and 2) define and impact oral health disparities in rural communities of Kentucky. An initial emphasis will be on investigations to determine oral-systemic disease linkages in these rural populations, and to define biological, genetic, and socio-behavioral factors contributing to these disparities. The DDKCRC personnel have focused on the preparation and submission of forms for IRB approval for all projects. These have all been obtained and the projects initiated. The personnel contribute to the recruitment of patients for these same projects, as well as collecting biological specimens for the projects. Finally, the laboratory personnel in the DDKCRC, provide support for evaluation of host analytes in various biological fluids for all projects. In addition, the laboratory has developed a real-time quantitative PCR methodology for assessment of target microorganisms in the subgingival plaque.